


Oh Boy

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Suggestive Themes, but that’s it - Freeform, rated just because I’m a paranoid baby, theres not even language I don’t think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a REALLY short fic for how all of the princesses find out about/react to catradora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Oh Boy

Glimmer and Bow were the first to find out, obviously. 

It was at a small dinner with only the four of them. They had a little campfire and were making smores, a first for both Adora and Catra. They were both absolutely entranced with how good they were. 

Without thinking, Adora asked Catra, “Hey, babe, will you pass the marshmallows?” 

Catra nodded and gave them to her as Glimmer and Bow looked at each other in surprise. 

“Since when do you call Catra babe?” Glimmer asked, smirking teasingly.

Both Adora and Catra’s faces flushed. 

“W-what?” Adora stuttered.

“What happened?” 

Adora and Catra made eye contact, and Adora rubbed the back of her neck. “Um… we’re together, now. I guess.” 

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other confusedly. “Uh, duh. But like, why did you just start with the pet names?” 

Adora and Catra stuttered out incoherent responses. Eventually, Catra got enough sense to say, “W-what do you mean  _ duh? _ ” 

“Um, haven’t you guys been together the entire time?” Bow asked, clearly confused. 

“What do you mean  _ the entire time? _ ” Catra asked, probably even more confused. Adora was still red-faced and unable to process comprehensible sentences. 

Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other again. “Weren’t you guys together since Horde Prime’s ship?” Glimmer asked.

Catra and Adora just stared at her, then laughed awkwardly. 

Bow and Glimmer stared at them blankly. “What?” Bow asked.

“...We’ve only been together since about a week ago,” Adora said, finally getting her bearings.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other in surprise, then started laughing too. “Oh my gods, you guys are absolutely clueless.”

Adora and Catra just blushed and wondered how Glimmer and Bow had figured it out before they did.

* * *

The next to find out were Mermista and Seahawk. They’d been on their way to go back to Salineas, when they had run into Adora chasing Catra because she’d stolen something or another. Adora had shouted, “I’ll give you a kiss if you give it back!” before they had rounded the corner, and then they stopped in their tracks and their faces went red.

“You guys are, like, really cute,” Mermista had laughed.

“Just like me and Mermista!” Sea Hawk announced. 

“Shut up, you ass,” Mermista grumbled, but she was smiling. They both went on their separate ways, Adora yelling at Catra, and Catra just laughing as she tried to catch up.

* * *

Spinnerella and Netossa had thought they’d been dating for a while, so no one really needs to explain how that went. Also, it was an  _ extremely _ embarrassing event for the younger couple, who were not expecting Glimmer to teleport into their room with other princesses at midnight. Needless to say, Glimmer wasn’t happy to have walked (or teleported) into that.

* * *

Finally, Scorpia, Perfuma, and Frosta had been taking a calming stroll through the halls of Bright Moon when they’d heard clattering in a broom closet next to them. And, as one would do, instead of, say, ignoring it, Frosta opened the door. Perfuma immediately covered Frosta’s eyes because, although clothed, Catra and Adora were in a very compromising position. Scorpia has just cooed, “Aw, you guys are so cute!” as Catra and Adora just stared at them, red-faced and wide-eyed, from where Catra was pushed up against the wall. Perfuma had to drag Scorpia out of there by the ear and tell her what was going on before she finally realized that she should probably leave them alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was so short but for some reason my writing skills were severely lacking today :,(


End file.
